


One Big Happy Family

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cooking, Cooking date, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kanan and Mari BrOTP, Kanan and Mari be ganging up on thei girlfrinds, Kanan is so sick of these rich people, Mari is dirty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: They had always been a happy family. Ever since they were kids, it was always Dia, Mari, Kanan, and Ruby. Ruby doesn't know how she managed to deal with these older girls in her life, but she wouldn't have wished it any other way. ( MariRuby KanaDia and some KanaMari moments. Rated for language and suggestive teasing. No smut )





	One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly started out as a MariRuby fic bc my friend wanted them to have a little cooking date. Domestic fluff. But then Dia and Kanan happened and then this fanfiction happened. Also this is sorta a continuation of my precious MariRuby fict How Does This Work?

Dating Mari has definitely been... An adventure. In all honesty, Ruby was still surprised that it happened in the first place. The two were childhood best friends along with her sister and Kanan so Ruby had always assumed Mari has thought of her as a little sister. Guess not.

Despite Mari's craziness that was super hard for a timid redhead to keep up with, Ruby was very glad they became a thing. Dia has been _furious_ with Mari when Ruby had came home with a hickey on her neck- and Mari decided it was okay to mess with the protective over sister more by telling her that her precious little sister had done worse to ravish her body. That was embarrassing. Over time Dia had definitely grown more accepting to the idea, honestly probably because Kanan had convinced her to. By now everything was relatively calm if you excluded Mari herself being... Well Mari.

Ruby couldn't help but love her and her silly antics. Today would be no different as Ruby waited for Mari to come over. She of course expected something ridiculous to happen today despite Mari saying it was just a cooking date so they could cook for each other and have some fun before actually eating, but knowing Mari, she always had something to surprise her with. And Ruby was right.

As soon as Mari walked into her large house, the blonde was carrying a huge box.

"D-do you need help with that?" Ruby asked although she had already scampered to Mari's side to help her. Ooft that was heavy! Ruby wondered how Mari was able to carry it by herself. "What the heck is in here..? Did you buy a live cow?"

"Nooooo~ but I could've if that's what you wanted _amore mio <_!" Mari sang as she called out the Italian words for "my love" and kissing Ruby on the cheek. With a happy giggle as she watches her girlfriend turn bright red, she began tie her hair up to get ready to cook. "What I have inside are special ingredients shipped all the way from all over the world! Nothing but the best for mi Tesoro (darling)~"

Ruby shook her head and laughed slightly. "Oh geez Mari! How much money did you spend this time.."

"Don't worry about it! Let's just have a SHINY day together, okay?" Mari grabbed Ruby by the waist and started showering her with playful kisses on the cheek and neck. To that, Ruby just laughed as she leaned back against Mari and accepted the displays of affection. At first all these actions had flustered her but she had grown used to it. Mari had always been an extremely affectionate, even as a kid, so no one should've been surprised anyway.

As Mari was blowing raspberries on Ruby's neck and tickling the defenseless girl on her sides, Dia walked into the kitchen with a yawn. "Morning you two. I'm surprised you two are up and rowdy already... It's only 8 am on a Saturday."

"Fufufufu~ I'm always excited to see mi tesoro no matter what time of the day." Mari purred, the R's rolling off her tongue especially with her Italian phrases. Ruby loved it when she did that, but Dia... Not so much. Even though Dia was there, Mari continued to nuzzle the younger girl with her arms firmly wrapped around her waist, much to Ruby's embarrassment.

"I can see that." Dia walked over to the counter and noticed the large box. "And what is this for..?"

"Obviously I brought some fun things for Ruby and I to play with~" Mari teased, her voice definitely insinuating something just to piss Dia off.

It definitely worked as the raven beauty glared at Mari with fire in her eyes. "Listen Mari. Don't make me regret giving you my blessing I swear to god..."

"Whoa there tiger, relax." Kanan walked in and drowsily draped her arms around Dia's shoulders from behind and rested her head t her shoulder.

"Ooooohhh KANAN! HERRO!" Mari's eyes lit up at seeing her other best friend.

Kanan smiled back at her with a yawn. "Morning Mari, Ruby."

"H-hey! You can't blame me for getting mad!" Dia growled and pouted at her girlfriend as she pointed frantically at Mari. "She's suggesting dirty things! How shameless!"

Kanan rolled her eyes and kissed Dia on the cheek. "It's not like you're innocent yourself." She winked at Mari to know that she was totally down to start a teasing war regarding the sisters, and Mari was way too excited about it. "I made sure of that myself."

"Kanan!" Dia whined, her face turning bright red. "My sister is here!"

"Tch it's not like she doesn't hear us." Kanan smiled innocently.

Ruby squeaked, also turning bright red. Yes she has heard them many times- Dia's room was right next to hers- but she didn't want to openly talk about it!

"W O W! Amazing!" Mari grinned from ear to ear. "You definitely have nothing to hide DI-A-CHAN! Fufufufu! Dia is so loud... ya gotta show me your technique Kanan~"

Ruby turned to pout at her all cutely even if she was upset. One thing Mari learned was that Ruby was definitely the jealous type, but she made so many cute faces whenever she was jealous so Mari never would give her a break.

"BELLA~ why the pouty face? I just wanna learn so I can use it on you~" Mari hummed and started kissing Ruby's neck all over.

"Jesus fucking Christ MARI!" Dia was ready to pounce the blonde if it weren't for Kanan's strong grip around her waist. "Can you NOT? In MY house?"

"What do you mean? We do it in your house allll the time!" Mari's eyes squinted teasingly. She was having the time of her life.

Before Dia could retort, Kanan spoke up calmly. "Ehe~ we know. We can hear you too. My my Ruby-chan. You should teach ME what you do to Mari to get her to scream so loud. Ahhhh who knew our precious little Ruby is such a dirty girl~"

Ruby was dying inside. She turned so that she could hide her burning face at Mari's neck, who instantly started holding her tight and kissing her on the head all over. "Yes she is! Amore Mio is my dirty giwwwrl!' She cooed earning annoyed groans from the younger girl. Dia was practically dragging Kanan by now, even if she only moved half a centimeter every two minutes.

"Mmm you should let me borrow her for a night~" Kanan winked with a soft giggle. "I'd love to see that cutie in action."

"Only if I get Dia for the night too~" Mari winked back at her bestie. "Ruby is such a switch be warned... Fufufu I heard Dia is such a masochist~"

"A switch you say... Oh my. You're getting me excited, Mari~" Kanan growled teasingly. "Dia is definitely a masochist."

"Kanan! Mari! Would you guys stop?!" Dia screamed in distressed. She knew the girls were only half joking... She didn't like this one bit.

"Y-yeah... S-stop it Mari-chan..." Ruby whimpered.

Mari wanted to stop once she heard her sweet girl's whines, but she couldn't pass up the offer to annoy the older Kurosawa sister. "Aww what's wrong my precious? Didn't you always have a crush on Kanan anyway? I thought you'd like the idea."

"Oooh is that so? Well, Dia admitted to me she had a thing for you too Mari~" Kanan said nonchalantly and Dia screamed.

"Don't say things like that!"

But Mari and Kanan continued their conversation while completely ignoring Ruby and Dia's whines. Time to put the icing on the cake.

"Oooh you know what would be fun Kanan? What if we shared them at the same time~"

"A foursome?! I like that idea."

"Dia can have her sister tie her up!"

"Oh my! Have them watch each other as we eat them up?" Kanan licked her lips.

An blonde eyebrow rose. "I bet they are curious after hearing each other through thin walls."

"Incest?!"

"How scandalous... Rrrr~" Mari rolled her R's as she purred. "Me likey."

"So we're planning this?" Kanan held out a fist to Mari who gratefully took it, bumping her fist against the other's.

"Y E S!"

Both the Kurosawa sisters started screaming in embarrassment, both screeching "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!"  
\----------  
After a few minutes of reassuring, Mari and Kanan had managed to calm down the angry sisters.

The two sisters sat at the island, glaring at their girlfriends but were at least not screaming anymore. Mari and Kanan on the other hand were at the kitchen sink washing the fresh veggies and meat, while whispering about their future dirty plans.

"I hate them..." Dia frowned resting her head on the table and looking at her sister.

"I hate them too..." Ruby copied her sister's actions and did the same.

The other two girls heard it loud and clear. Kanan merely raised an eyebrow and laughed since she knew the sisters were just being overdramatic, whereas Mari rushed over to Ruby's side with a loud, overdramatic whine.

"Y-you don't meaaaannn that do you UWAH!" Mari clunged to her small girlfriend and whimpered.

Ruby rolled her eyes and reached back to pat the girl's head. "There there."

"WHY DON'T YOU DENY IT?! UWAHH RUBY-CHAN YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE!"

"Mari... Relax..." Ruby ran her hand through her red locks and sighed. Both Dia and Kanan couldn't help but laugh at their best friend's over the top behavior. Sometimes they wondered who was really was the older one of the two girlfriends. "I love you now please calm down..."

"Y-you're just saying that you big poopyface!" Mari pouted like a puppy dog that just got kicked in the face. "I want you to meaaaan itttt!"

Ruby gave Dia and Kanan a look. How the hell did the three of them manage to deal with Mari for over ten years? The older girls just gave her a look as if saying "you're the one dating her."

Ruby sighed and lifted Mari's chin so she could press a soft kiss on her lips, trying to pacify the other. "See. I love you."

Mari grinned and rubbed her nose against Ruby's happily. "I love you toooooo~ my wittle bella~"

Dia wanted to gag but honestly this was better than Mari's annoying screeching. Thank god their parents were rarely home, and this was one of the weekends that they were out on a business trip.

"So food...?" Kanan piped in once everyone was settled down.

Mari jumped up with sparkles in her eyes and ran over to where Kanan was standing. She somehow managed to grab an apron along the way and put it over her clothes. "YES! Time to make a DELICIOUS meal for my sweet~"

"Ehe right. We interrupted your cooking date. So sorry about that." Kanan mumbled with a sweatdrop.

"No worries Kanan-chan. The more the merrier!" Ruby chimed in as she got up from her seat to help cook like she had planned to in the first place.

"You sure you don't mind Ruby? Kanan and I can just go out for lunch." Dia decided to stay seated for now and not overcrowd the counter.

"Oooh! Oneechan is actually okay with leaving Ruby and Mari alone now~ My did someone finally manage to let go." Kanan tease, clasping her hands together so proud of her girlfriend.

"S-shut up... You're the one who's always telling me to give Ruby her space..." Dia pouted.

Kanan chuckled and walked over to give Dia a pat on the head. "But this time you did so on your own accord. I'm so proud of you."

"Y-yeah yeah..." Dia swatter her hand to stop the embarrassing patting.

Once the two had settled, Ruby spoke up. "It's fine Oneechan. Seeing how big Mari's box of stuff is, we will have plenty of food."

"Well alright. We will just wait in the living room till you two are done." She smiled and got out of her seat. Dia really had learned to give Ruby some space. Kanan followed Dia out of the room, not before turning around to give the blonde a wink. They would continue their conversation later.

Once the two were out, Ruby turned to face Mari with a big pout on her face. "You are so... Nngh!" Annoyed, she walked over to the counter to start chopping up some vegetables.

Mari chuckled, not being as over dramatic now that it was only the two of them. It was no fun putting on a show without anyone to watch. "Neh neh..." She wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "You got to admit it sounds amusing."

"No... I don't like it..." Ruby didn't take mind to the hugging and just focused her attention to the food she was making.

With a playful grin, Mari rested her head against Ruby's shoulder and started nipping at her neck. "Come on Bella... Don't be like that."

"Would you quit it..? I'm trying to be mad at you." Ruby felt herself melting as Mari nibbled on her sensitive spots. Sometimes she wished Mari didn't know where they were... It would've made it easier to just stay angry.

Mari continued to suck on her skin until it left a red mark. "You can't stay mad at me forever~"

"Uhhh y-yeah I can..." Ruby was weak. "Nngh. M-mari... I'm trying to cook."

"I won't stop til you forgive me." Mari insisted, her hand snaking down Ruby's side and into her pants.

"Mari what the- this isn't funny!" She whimpered, her body shaking a little. "Quit it would you?! I'll forgive you if you stop it."

Mari hummed, releasing her grip and licking her finger clean. "OKAY~!" She leaned in to give Ruby a soft kiss before skipping over to the sink to wash her hands. "Ehe~ I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, kay Tesoro?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no use of arguing with Mari. The spoiled girl always got what she wanted. "Alright."

After that, Mari finally calmed down and would let the poor redhead breath for a second. Mari began taking out stuff out of the box, ingredients that Ruby couldn't recognize. The blonde wasn't kidding when she said she brought stuff from around the world.

"Geez Mari... How much did you spend on all of these?" Ruby blinked in surprise as she picked up some sort of... vegetable?

"I dunno! Mmm maybe 400,000 yen?"

Ruby choked. The Kurosawa family was just as rich as the Ohara's but never in her life had Ruby spend so much money for one thing. "Buba... Isn't that just a bit excessive?"

"Eh...? Is that a lot?" Mari tilted her head, completely clueless. This wasn't a normal thing?

Ruby was now grateful to her parents for teaching her and Dia to be frugal even if they did have money to spend. "Yes... It's a lot."

"Huh. I didn't realize... HMPH! No matter! Mio Amore deserves nothing but the best~" Mari sang loudly, doing a dramatic spin in the middle of the kitchen and almost knocking over one of the pots. Ruby caught it thankfully.

"I would've been happy ordering pizza and cuddling on the couch." Ruby chuckled and set then pot back on the stove. She then walked over to the box to help take things out.

"We can do that next time if that's what you want~" Mari grinned and hugged her some more. What a touchy person this one was.

"Sounds good." Ruby nodded. She finished pulling out the ingredients and stared at it stupidly. "Geez... I don't even know where to start with these... What even is this?"

"Have no fear! MARI will make a SPECIAL dish for us to eat~ fufufu! Just wash these for me please!" Mari threw some seafood into Ruby's arms and pushed her towards the skin.

Since she didn't know what else to do, she just agreed. At least these, she knew how to properly clean since living on a port city meant seeing lots of seafood. Of course these were much different species from the ones that lived here, but Ruby could guess it would be at least cleaned the same way if not cooked the same.

"I dunno how you know so many random things about random counties." Ruby chuckled as she brought the cleaned clams, shrimp, and lobsters to Mari.

"Well I've traveled a lot." The girl was mixing something in a big pot. It was surprisingly very aromatic, making the kitchen smell very yummy. But the face Mari was making made Ruby nervous to even ask what was cooking.

"You should take me with you next time." She said as she set the bowl on the counter.

Mari's eyes lit up. "YES! That is a great idea~ We will travel the world together for sure, Bella!"

Ruby chuckled, "I like that idea a lot."

The rest of the cooking didn't take much longer once the seafood was inside the pot so Ruby went over to the living room to get her sister and Kanan. The two were making out on the couch. Typical.

"Eww. Get a room guys." Ruby teased with her arms crossed around her chest.

Dia was about to scream in embarrassment when she noticed the red spot on Ruby's neck. Instead she choked. "I could tell you the same." She laughed, pointing at the red spot.

Ruby blushed and quickly covered it with her hand. "Shut up."

"Geez. Don't tell me you already ate~" Kanan winked at Ruby with a smug grin on her lips.

"The food better be clean." Dia added, smirking at her as well.

Ruby huffed and turned around to walk back towards the kitchen. These older girls would be the end of her, every last one of them! "Starve if you want."

The two lovebirds on the couch couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl. They put her through so much shit sometimes... But who could help it when she made such cute reactions? Getting up, they followed Ruby into the dining room to find the redhead already sitting down with her body slumped. They were about to say something to apologize but Mari walked in with a tray with their food and drinks.

"MARI'S SPECIAL DISH. COMPLETE!" She sang loudly in English as she placed the food down on the table. The smell made everyone's empty tummies grumbled so they all wasted no time to start eating.

"How does it taste, Bella~?" Mari bumped into Ruby lightly, grinning ear to ear.

The younger swallowed what was in her mouth then smiled. "It's amazing! What the heck is this?"

"Ehe~ it's Spanish paella with a Mari surprise!"

"Surprise...?" Dia didn't like the sound of that.

"Holy shit... Caviar?!" Kanan almost spat out her food when she saw the pearls glistening in their food. Different colored caviar was mixed into their food. They had been so hungry that they hadn't noticed it till that moment. "Mari...?! This is at least 200,000 yen worth of caviar?!"

Mari chuckled, finding nothing wrong with what she did. "And it tastes amazing right?! Hehehe Mari's special paella is a hit!"

Kanan glared at her bowl with squinted eyes and a twitching eyebrow. "These damn rich people..."

Everyone laughed at Kanan's words. Mari piped in, food still in her mouth. "Hehehe you're going to have to deal with it if we're going to be sister-in-laws!"

"Sister-in-laws?" Ruby stared at her confused while reaching up to forcibly close Mari's mouth so she could chew and swallow first.

Mari nodded her head and swallowed before speaking. "Yeah~ When Dia and Kanan get married and I get married to Ruby-chan~"

"M-married?" Ruby stutterer. She definitely had not thought that far ahead into the future, though she had to admit that it sounded like a nice dream.

"Isn't it a bit too soon to be thinking about that?" Dia rose an eyebrow. Apparently both Kurosawa sisters were at the same wavelength when it came to this topic.

Kanan wrapped her arm around Dia's waist after putting her finished bowl of food down. "Do you not like the sound of it though?"

"I mean d-do... It's just that...?" Dia stuttered. Getting married to Kanan... That would be a dream come true.

"You want me to marry you too, right Bella?" Mari copied Kanan's actions and snuggled the younger girl.

Ruby hesitated to answer but then nodded. "I'd like that."

"Then that settles it!" Kanan nodded her head and smiled happily, giving Dia a kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to be one big happy family, just like we always have." Mari cheered, nuzzling Ruby's neck and closing her eyes.

Ruby looked at her sister and Kanan, cuddling up at the other side of the table. Then she looked at the mirror that was conveniently hung up across the room to see she and Mari snuggling. Her mind went back to when they were little. It had always been the four of them. Well rather, it would be the three older girls and she would somehow tag along. Time had flown by since then and she had expected the three best friends to move on without her. She had always been waiting for that time when her three quote end quote older sisters would leave, move on with their lives while she just watched. Yet that moment never came and with every passing day they took her along with them on their adventures whether it be a day at the mall or a night escapade to see the stars.

Somewhere along the way, Kanan and Dia had fallen in love and at that moment, Ruby had realized her little fantasy of staying together was over. Mari, the girl she had a crush one, had moved away with no word of return, and her sister and childhood friend had each other to think of. Even when Mari returned, she had thought she would only be seen as a little sister, but no. Again she was wrong. Mari had fallen in love with her and made her feel special. Again the four of them would spend days like these, just the four of them messing around like the used to.

Ruby stared into the mirror to see four girls before closing her eyes. The thought that one day she would marry Mari and Kanan would marry her sister... Then they would all really be a family. Maybe not the same childish dream of being just sisters, obviously that wasn't the case, but in any case they would be family. That's all she ever wanted.

"One big happy family..." She mumbled, feeling tears in her eyes at just the though. She leaned into Mari's embrace and sighed. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Im going to write the smut


End file.
